User blog:HarmonTower805/Happy Tree Friends Battle: Episode 16 - How do I REALLY care for thee?? Let me count the ways!!
Happy Tree Friends Battle: Episode 16 - How do I REALLY love thee?? Let me count the ways!!! Handy: I can't believe it, all this time I was a loser, and I won an immunity card, Isn't that great Petunia?? Petunia: Yeah, Sure Handy: Guess what today is.....!! Petunia: Ugggh....Valentines Day?! Handy: Yep, and I got you these roses as a gift from my WONDERFUL girlfriend Petunia: Gee, Thanks Handy: Why are you so, not energized, is something wrong?? Petunia: Well, last challenge, I kinda didn't like the fact that we kinda cheated Handy: Don't worry, I promise we won't cheat this challenge, DEAL!!? Petunia: Deal!! By the way these roses are beautiful, (smell) although they do smell a bit like feet Handy: COME ON!!! HOW ELSE WAS I TO BRING THEM?! I COULDN'T HAVE USED MY MOUTH!!! (With Cuddles and Toothy) Cuddles: I'm afraid Toothy, what if I'm eliminated today, I want to win the million for Giggles, You, and I Toothy: It's ok Cuddles, I feel that there is a chance that Russell might go home, he is useless, he should have been eliminated in Episode 13 instead of Splendid!!! Cuddles: I know that Splendid is your hero, but come on, let's win this together, let's win this for Splendid too!! Toothy: Thanks Cuddles, your a good friend Cuddles: Thanks, By the way, that last challenge was really hard Message: (Don't just stand there Translate this message quickly You don't have all day Guessing is not an option No complaints, hop to it) Toothy: I agree, I just hope I'm not eliminated today (With Flaky, Flippy, Mime, and Russell) Flaky: Guys, I'm scared at the elimination, but I will not be intimidated, I've started to give up that fear Flippy: Good for you Flaky, I'm glad that your starting to become braver in everything you do Mime: (Jumps up and down in happiness with no audio) Russell: Uh, Mime, you can talk now, there's no need to hide it since you revealed it in episode 5 Mime: Fine, It's just feels better not to talk since I'm a Mime ya know Russell: It's ok Mime, We understand, but If you want to get friends, it's best to socialize too Mime: Thanks Russell, Hey isn't it time for.......? S.E.W:..........The Elimination Everyone but Mime and Handy, come to the elimination area immediately Mime: Good luck guys!! Flippy, Flaky, and Russell: Thanks!! S.E.W: Welcome to the Elimination everyone, Today is a double elimination meaning that the Final 8 will become the Final 6 in just one minute. But first, everyone go and vote a contestant to like and dislike in the voting booth (5 minutes later) S.E.W: So all the votes are in, we gig a total of 46 votes, TV, display the likes TV: Yes, Sir Likes: Flippy: 7 Cuddles: 5 Flaky: 4 Toothy: 4 Petunia: 2 Russell: 1 S.E.W: Flippy wins the prize this time, your prize is a map of an obstacle course, it will help you in the next challenge Flippy: Sweet!! Petunia: Awww!! My prize winning streak just got broken S.E.W: Yeah, Sorry about that Petunia, Anyways, time for the dislikes Cuddles: I sure hope that Toothy isn't eliminated, he doesn't deserve to go S.E.W: Ok, but I can tell you that you are safe at 1 vote Cuddles: Wow, Thanks S.E.W: Flippy and Flaky got 2 votes each, so they are safe Flippy: Yes, Flaky we're safe S.E.W: Final 3, It's time to see who will leave today, let me explain why you possibly are in the bottom 3 Petunia - You had a change of heart, but people still remember how mean you were before episode 13 Toothy - You've made an alliance with Cuddles, I can't think of any other reason people would vote you out Russell: Your getting blander every episode and becoming more of a floater Now it can tell you that the person eliminated first got 9 votes, a record high the second eliminated got 5 votes, and the last one safe at 3 votes Eliminated with 9 votes is . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Russell!!! Russell: I should have seen this coming, I should have actually done more in challenges, goodbye (Russell gets flung) S.E.W: Now with Russell gone, Let's see who will be second eliminated with 5 votes, that person is...... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Toothy, Petunia is safe with 3 votes Cuddles: NOOOOOO!!! I ALREADY LOST GIGGLES, BUT I CANNOT LOSE TOOTHY Toothy: Don't worry Cuddles, just win this for us, I promise that you'll make it to the final 3, win this for Splendid too!! (Toothy gets flung) Cuddles: I'll miss you Toothy!!!! S.E.W: Final 6 already, This is going faster than I though, 4 eliminations away to the Final 3 Cuddles: Uhhh, Don't you mean......??!! S.E.W: Anyway, Time for the next challenge, Since it's Valentines Day, This challenge is a valentines day challenge, but because we are the final 6, this will be a 3 part challenge Flippy: That sure could win us a lot of points S.E.W: It sure will, let's get to the first challenge, It's a Rose picking challenge, You will have 10 minutes to go into a certain flower garden and pick as many fresh roses you can find, remember, some roses are dead and they will deduct points off you total score, So let's go!!! Cuddles: How will my map help me in the challenge S.E.W: That will actually help you on the next part of the challenge, as for now, take this basket and start picking roses (5 minutes Later) Handy: Petunia it's been 5 minutes, you've barely picked any roses, what have you been doing Petunia: Oh, I was looking at these Lovely Petunias, aren't they pretty, By the way, I'm surprised that you got so many roses without cutting yourself, how did you do that? Handy: They are called Scissors Petunia: Ok, Ok, Let's pick some roses Handy: Ok (MEANWHILE) Flippy: Flaky, I wanted to give you this for Valentines Day Flaky: OMG, How did you know I love Poppies Flippy: I just know you Flaky (With Mime and Cuddles) Mime: Everyone is telling me to become someone else, When I really want to be what I want to be, I mean, I liked picking imaginary roses Cuddles: You can be anyone and anybody you want, you just have to be open in what you do Mime: I never thought of that, Thanks Cuddles S.E,W: Times up, TV, everyone give me your baskets (2 minutes Later) Results 1st - Flippy - 45 2nd - Cuddles - 35 3rd - Flaky - 25 4th - Mime - 20 5th - Handy - 15 6th - Petunia - 10 Petunia: Why did I place last? S.E.W: I asked you to collect ROSES not Petunias!!! (Silence) Petunia: What?! I love all beautiful flowers!!! Handy: (invisible face-plant) S.E.W: Next Challenge is a Maze, Cuddles' prize helps because it's actually the map of the maze, Your object is to find a heart shaped card telling you how many points you earned, Go Handy: We have to get the 45 and 35 points in order for us to be safe Petunia!! Petunia: True, But how do we know where we are going?! Handy: Well.......Let's ask Cuddles, he's a nice person, he may let us have a quick glance at the map (Later) Cuddles: Absolutely NOT, I can't just let you look at it, that's cheating!!! Handy: But you help Toothy all the time!!! Cuddles: Cause he's my best friend, You need to find the card yourself, now if you excuse me, I need to find the.......(Slips on ground and cracks head open) Petunia: OMG!!! Cuddles, are you......Ok (Silence) Handy: He's dead, But he still has his map, let's take it Petunia: I don't feel right doing it, but if you insist Mime: Hey, Here's a card over here, let's see what's in it (5 seconds later) Mime: I HATE THIS (BEEP) CARD!!!! I GOT A (BEEP) +10 Flippy: I got a 15, Well, that's better than a 10 Mime: You don't make my life any better than it is!!! (Late) Handy: Well, I got a 20 Petunia: I got a 35 Flaky: I still have found a card, oh wait there are two cards over there!!! Hmmmmm, Eenie Meenie I choose you!!! (Opens it, Hallelujah Chorus surrounds Flaky) Flaky: I got a 45 point card Flippy: Congratulations, Flaky on getting that card!!! S.E.W: Well, since Cuddles died, he automatically gets the 25 points that wasn't picked up, Time for the last part of the challenge, The best part of Valentines day, the sweets and goodies, Your challenge is to make a dessert to give to some of friends of mine who, along with me, will judge you out of 10, GO!!! Flippy: Well this is easy enough, I have some cheese here, that I can make a cheese cake out off Flaky: That cheese is over a month old, it's no use, try making a cookie pizza like I am!! Flippy: The cheese is still good, See I just took I bite, still good!! Flaky: I just lost my appetite!!! (Meanwhile) Petunia: I made some Valentines day kisses cookies, do you like them Handy Handy: Looks good to me, I made some heart shaped rice cakes Petunia: Rice Cakes!? Seriously!? Handy: What, that's what I eat about everyday (Meanwhile) Cuddles: Hey Mime, you know, I've been meaning to ask, who do you have a crush on? Mime: Uhh, I better not say Cuddles: Why not?! Are you......embarrassed!!! Mime: No.....I (blushes) just don't have anyone in mind Cuddles: I think you doooooo!! Mime: (Turns toward the stove and flips over his crepes) I don't Cuddles, stop teasing me!! Cuddles: Hmmmm, Lammy is the only other girl, how about her?? Mime: Screw Lammy, Nutty is her boyfriend Cuddles: Nice one, I highly doubt that!! (Finishes his chocolate strawberries) S.E.W: Times up everybody, Time to meat are guest judges, they happen to be helpers for the HTF wiki, say hello to...... Yong Feng, Rorosilky5, and AnimationFan15!!! Yong Feng: Hey guys, Glad to be here AnimationFan15: Yeah can't wait to taste the treats Rorosilky5: I can already tell that these desserts will be great S.E.W: We will all rate the contestants treats out of 10, have a seat, first up is Flippy with a heart shaped cheesecake (After Eating) Rorosilky5: Mmmm, This is great, I give it an 8 AnimationFan15: I never though Cheesecake should be this good, 8 Yong Feng: This is hard, but......7 S.E.W: Why is there moldy cheese in my slice?? Flippy: Oh, that's not Mold, that's a certain type of cheese that I used S.E.W: I see but I don't want to take chances, so I'll say 3 Which means you get 26/40, not bad, but not good either, Next up is Flaky with a cookie pizza (After Eating) Rorosilky: This is really good, 8 Yong Feng: I actually enjoyed this, 9 AnimationFan15: Needs more chocolate, 7 S.E.W: I'm not a huge chocolate fan, 6 Which means you get a 30/40, better than Flippy, Next up is Mimes Crepes (After eating) Rorosilky5: This is kinda like pancakes, They are good, 8 Yong Feng: Yeah, But I give it a 5 AnimationFan15: This is enjoyable, It deserves a 9 S.E.W: Good, That's all I can say, 7 Which equals 29/40, Flippy is slipping, Next up is Handy's Rice Cakes (After Eating) Rorosilky5: This is cool, although bland, 8 Yong Feng: Absolute, 3 AnimationFan15: This is just unoriginal, 4 S.E.W: I agree with Yong Feng, a 3 is generous enough!! Which equals 18/40 which is really pathetic, Next up is Cuddles' Stawberries (After eating) Rorosilky5: Amazing, 8 Yong Feng: I have to admit these are quite delicious, 7 AnimationFan: These are pretty good, 7 S.E.W: I love strawberries, 10 Which means you get a 32/40 lastly, we have Petunia and her chocolate kiss cookies (After Eating) Rorosilky5: These are good, 8 S.E.W: Do you have anything else BESIDES, 8/10?! Rorosilky5: No, Sorry Yong Feng: These are gross, these are like sand cookies, 2 AnimationFan: Hmmmmm, 5 S.E.W: Not bad, 7 Which equals 22/40, let's add up all the scores, the bottom 4 will be up for elimination!!! Flaky and Cuddles are Safe from Elimination this Episode!! Flaky and Cuddles: Yeah S.E.W: So vote for 2 of these contestants in the links below to like and to dislike!! Voting Ends: Febuary 18th Like: http://www.pollrunner.io/vote/yzndw Dislike: http://www.pollrunner.io/vote/2wndx Category:Blog posts